


What does this mean?

by Monmonmoiru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flirty Alec Lightwood, Languages, M/M, Shy Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: Teaching a language is one thing, but teaching a language to someone that tries to flirt with you using that language is just too hilarious.Not that both Alec and Magnus mind about it.





	What does this mean?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That Glittered Warlock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That+Glittered+Warlock).



> Prompt: Alec wants to learn a language and Magnus is like his teacher. Magnus goes to Alec's house every day and Alec always flirts with Magnus and Magnus gets shy but continued teaching Alec. They eventually fall in love with each other. (Just like 01x10 AU Malec because I miss them)
> 
>  
> 
> Because I've only seen a small handful of fic that has Magnus speaking in something other than the usual, I've decided to experience sth lol  
> (Sorry if this is not what you expected to see) 
> 
> I'm also sleep deprive so half this probably doesn't even make sense lol
> 
> As always, thank you to anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

"Hey, Magnus!"

 

The warlock immediately wishes he can shrink himself right then and there when he hears the voice of a certain someone shouts out his name in the middle of the busy street. Slowly turning around, he smiles at the beautiful man that is Alexander Lightwood. "Hello, Alexander, how can I help you today?"

 

"I don't want to bother you but since you told me you know so many languages... can you teach me Vietnamese?"

 

That is not what Magnus was expecting. "Vietnamese? I'm surprised that you want to learn it."

 

Grinning, Alec replies, "Well, I have a customer who needs my expertise in planning party, considering I'm one of the most amazing party planners in Brooklyn, and they want me to make banners with Vietnamese words on it! Getting the unimpressed look from Magnus, he finally surrenders. "I just want to learn the language that not so many learn, and there is no party. I lied. Anyway, be my teacher?"

 

"Uh..." Even though Magnus is hundreds of years old, he has not practice Vietnamese in a while, plus, their pronunciations are not that fun to learn. But how can he refused Alec, who is looking at him with what akin to puppy eyes. "Alright." He says.

 

Magnus is going to regret this.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

From then on, Magnus comes to Alec's house to tutor him. It takes Alec a while to try and pronounce the words properly. Once he gets the meaning of 'anh' and 'em', that's when he starts being mischievous with his teacher.

 

"Magnus?"

 

"Yes, Alexander?" The warlock is busying himself with marking the papers he gave Alec to do earlier, not noticing the grin coming on the party planner's face.

 

"Let say if both of us are the same age, and we are dating each other," Magnus almost choked on that part, "Do I call you 'anh' or 'em'?"

 

Magnus chuckles nervously. "Uh... I suppose it depends on the situation..."

 

"What kind of situation?" Alec is trying to hold back the laughter that is threatening to escape his throat.

 

"Moving on!" Magnus slams the papers he was checking back down on the table, quickly changing the subject, face already flush prettily.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

It has been two months since Alec starts learning Vietnamese. He keeps complaining about how hard it is but at the end of the day, he stumbles through his flirts with broken Vietnamese, leaving him amused and Magnus flutters at the flirts. In honesty, Magnus likes it when Alec tries to do it, part of it is because at least then he knows Alec understands the words, the other part is it's kind of funny to listen to it, making him giggles countless time, which only makes Alec wants to try that out even more. Eventually, they begin to grow closer. Sometimes, there will be a touch of a hand here and there when they are studying Vietnamese. Alec begins to take this seriously (Not that he didn't before but the language really grows in him)

 

One day, Alec excitedly shows Magnus that he just had a customer who requests for him to make a party, a Vietnamese theme party, and making banners with Vietnamese sayings. The party is a month away and both of them get to work immediately with the banners.

 

"Mừng tiệc..." Alec squints his eyes, trying to read the words Magnus just wrote out properly, "tất niên công ty..." Giving up on trying to read everything, Alec looks at the other in confusion before he asks, "What does that even mean?"

 

"That, Alexander, means they are celebrating a year-end party with the whole company. You already know 'tiệc' means party."

 

"Oh, I still have so much to learn from!" Alec groans. "Especially when they have special words for their cultural things!"

 

"And that's what makes learning languages so interesting," Magnus says, still finishing the banner. Alec mainly plans the decoration, but once in a while, he will try to translate something on the banner when the warlock asks him to.

 

Looking at Alec's face, Magnus can't help but feel something deep in his chest. He suddenly stops at the thought and his breath hitches. Luckily, Alec is too distracted to notice.

 

'Am I in love?' He thinks to himself.

 

_Yes, yes he is_

\---------------------------------------------

 

It has been a few days since both of them meet for another lesson because Alec needs to make sure everything in the party is perfect. Magnus understands that, even though Alec still insists an apology is needed from the party planner himself.

 

One day, when Magnus is enjoying his hot cup of tea while curling up with his cats, a loud knock at the door wakes him from his daydream.

 

"Yes? I'm coming!" He goes out to unlock the door, not wanting any mundane to know that he's a warlock. The person behind the door surprises him. "Alexander? I thought you are busy today?"

 

"I'm catching a break right now so I have some time to visit you." Alec shrugs.

 

"Well then, come in." And soon, they settle on a couch, sitting close together but not close enough to touch.

 

"Hey, Magnus." Alec suddenly asks.

 

"Yes?"

 

"So I was reading some idioms in Vietnamese and there is one I don't understand." Although he says that, his face is anything but not understanding.

 

"What is it?" Magnus is weary with that look now.

 

Alec writes out the words, not bother to try pronouncing it at the moment. Magnus almost chokes on his tea again when he sees the words

 

'Ăn cơm trước kẻng'

 

"It's uh..." He stammers out the words but stops when he sees a big grin on Alec's face. "Now you're just teasing me!" He pouts adorably and Alec bursts out in laughter.

 

The rest of the party planner's break is filled with different idioms that probably doesn't make sense in English anyway.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

The party is a success. The guests are entertained with the fact that Alec knows how to speak some Vietnamese. The foods and drinks are amazing. Nothing goes wrong. Overall, it is perfect. Except that Magnus has not arrived at the party yet. Alec had asked the one who hired him for the party if he can bring someone else since Alec is also being invited. The man is surprisingly nice and allows him to do it.

 

Looking around, Alec finally sees Magnus, who is wearing a plain brown suit the party and calls him over. The meet each other in the middle of the room before Magnus goes greet the one who invited him and Alec. After that, Alec pulls him into the corner of the room, offers him a cocktail and places his arm around Magnus' waist. They finally become a couple after a kiss they shared during their study period, but the lessons still continue because now, Alec is really invested in learning Vietnamese. It's really a benefit for both of them.

 

Pulling Magnus closer, Alec whispers to his ear, "Hey, so I learn something new today."

 

Smiling softly, the warlock asks, "Well, care to share with the class?"

 

"Of course," Alec says before placing his lips against Magnus', going for a deep but private kiss as he turns his body so no one can see the kiss he shares with his lover. When they separate, Alec finally confesses, "Em yêu anh."

 

Chuckling, Magnus replies, "Và anh cũng yêu em."

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ăn cơm trước kẻng' = Sleeping/living with each other before marriage. 
> 
> Last two sentences are basically "I love you"
> 
> Anyway, so cringy to write Vietnamese words sometimes in an English story lol


End file.
